Exterminator
Exterminator is a 1980 movie written and directed by acclaimed writer/director James Glickenhouse (good show) that featured James Ginty as the titular title character named Exterminator, which is also the name of the film and the main character. Plot This plot summary may make no sense The story starts out as Exterminator and his black friend are in an area of Vietnam where there are cacti. They get ambushed by the communist invaders who brutally cut one of there heads off casually, and the machete slices threw him like an old man easing into a warm bath. However they forgot to tie the black guy up, and hes able to kill all of them. Exterminator does nothing. Later they go home and the government takes very good care of them by insuring they get jobs at the meat packing plant. Support are troops. One day a group of thugs break into the truck to steal cans of spam, and they take Exterminator hostage. Again his black friend saves him. However the thugs follow him home since they just left them in the truck and didnt call the police. So they stab the black guy with a pitchfork, which breaks his neck. Then Exterminator takes one of the guys who apparently went to Exterminators house and turned himself in, and he threatens him to tell him where there party is because he wants to go. So he goes and decides to kill them because there not PC, but I like how the black guy is allowed to call himself the N word but that kid cant. Then Exterminator kills a meat mobster for no reason. He decided to hide in a trash can and wait until the meat mobster came to a restaurant, and then he asks where he lives because all he knows about the mobster so far is that hes been skimming profits from the meat packing plant and that hes going to be in the bathroom of a certain restaurant at a certain time. Look you cant expect him to know everything about the guy he still has to know where he lives and if he has a dog. Exterminator breaks into his house and steals petty cash from the kitchen and also bleeds all over the place. Dont wanna bleed dont break into peoples houses its pretty simple. Then he puts the guy threw a meat grinder. Then a cop shows up and theres a guy covered in bandages which might be the guy from the meat grinder? Maybe they reassembled him and put him in bandages. Then the cop and the nurse go out on a date and leave that guy there. So Exterminator then goes and picks up a hooker. But she got hurt by Danny Devito and another guy who are into child porn where the child looks like hes 30 years old. So Exterminator spends the next 10 weeks making poison bullets so that he can shoot one of them and set the other on fire. Then the cop and the nurse go out on another date. But the CIA is looking for the Exterminator because in Obamas America when theres a vigilante that could imbarass Obama and he makes the CIA kill them. And then an old woman gets her marble rye stolen so the Exterminator steals a good samaritans motorcycle at gunpoint to go after the petty theives and kill them. He then goes to the hospital to kill his friend, and mocks the cop whos also there having sex with the nurse because the cops pants are down and hes small down there. So the cop gets mad and decides to call his friend to verify that the Exterminator is from a certain batallion just as he suspected. So they go to his house and read the anarchist cookbook. The exterminator goes to his secret hideout at the city dump because he likes to hang out in either trash cans or dumps. Then he calls the cop and says meet me at crane 5. So the cop comes and as they meet a CIA sniper shoots them both. The cop for some reason sacrifices himself for Exterminator so he can continue to kill random people. But in his dying moments he sees Exterminator fall into some body of water adjacent to Ellis Island. Exterminator falls into the river and Obama is safe...for now. But Exterminator swims to the Statue of Liberty to throw a tea party. The end.... Or is it? To be Continued in Exterminator 2 Judgment day. Legacy Exterminator cemented James Glickenhouse as the weirdest guy in history. It inspired the high school principal's response to Adam Sandler in Billy Madison about the puppy who lost his way. It also helped James Ginty make the leap up to B movies. Quotes "Good shot." "Thanks." "Washington will be pleased." "If your lying to me...I'll be back." "If your lying to me...come with me if you want to live." See also Exterminator 2 List of movies that are somehow less coherent then Superman 3